neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Heat Miser
Heat Miser is a character from the Rankin/Bass 1974 children's television special The Year Without a Santa Claus. A vaguely ogre-like being, Heat Miser is a blustery, quick-tempered hothead who is ultimately harmless. He is depicted as the personification of all the warm weather in the southern territory. As he sings in his memorable ragtime song ("whatever I touch, starts to melt in my clutch"), he can melt objects with a touch, even objects that should combust, like as a shovel's wooden handle. Unlike Snow Miser, there's no evidence he can restore objects he melts as Snow Miser can with objects he turns to snow. He can also project intense heat from his hands or mouth, even forming simple objects of flame that can endure independently for a few seconds. His heat abilities consist of bolts, beams, fireballs and spitting fire. Also, in his song, he sings about his preference for hot weather ("I never want to know a day that's under 60 degrees-I'd rather have it 80, 90, 100 degrees!") His mean, grumpy, hot-tempered, constantly angry personality comes from the fact he feels Santa's unfair to him, giving Snow Miser lots of publicity while he gets none, as well as the claim Mother Nature likes Snow Miser better. Otherwise, he isn't malevolent at all. He lives in a volcano with his band of imp-like minions who are all identical, miniature versions of himself. Heat Miser controls the hot weather all over Earth. His archnemesis is his brother, Snow Miser, and their stepmother is Mother Nature. Heat Miser was voiced by character actor George S. Irving. Both Snow Miser and Heat Miser sing a memorable ragtime style song introducing themselves. In the 2006 NBC live-action remake, he is played by actor Harvey Fierstein. In this depiction, he wears a hawaiian-style shirt, and his underlings are replaced by women in bikinis, rather than his impish duplicates. They operate his over-sized slingshot to launch fireballs to feud with Snow Miser. A 2008 Warner Brothers/Cuppa Coffee Animation sequel to the stop-motion film that premiered on ABC Family, A Miser Brothers' Christmas had Heat Miser and Snow Miser set aside their differences to save Christmas when Santa once again is unable to make his run while fighting off their brother whom neither brother likes, North Wind. Heat Miser this time is wearing a Suit Type Outfit and its pattern is all flames. George S. Irving reprised his role. Song Both the Heat Miser and the Snow Miser sing the same song commonly known as either the Snow Miser Song or the Heat Miser Song which goes as follows: I'm Mister Green Christmas," ''I'm Mister Sun." ''I'm Mister Heat Blister," ''I'm Mister Hundred And One." ''They call me Heat Miser," ''Whatever I touch" ''Starts to melt in my clutch." ''I'm too much! He's Mister Green Christmas, He's Mister Sun. He's Mister Heat Blister, He's Mister Hundred And One. They call me Heat Miser, Whatever I touch Starts to melt in my clutch. He's too much! (Spoken:"Thank you.) ''I never want to know a day that's under sixty degrees, I'd rather have it eighty, ninety, one hundred degrees! (Spoken:Oh some like it hot by I like it really hot!) ''He's Mister Green Christmas, He's Mister Sun. (Spoken:Sing it!) ''He's Mister Heat Blister, He's Mister Hundred And One. They call me Heat Miser, Whatever I touch "Starts to melt in my clutch." I'm too much. Too much! See also *Snow Miser Category:Christmas characters Category:Fictional characters who use magic Category:Animated characters Category:Fictional demons Category:Fictional half-demons